


The Courier

by FourLeafPyro



Series: Bekkinet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, Creampie, F/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Orcs, Tall Female/Short Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Lucius, a young adventurer, hires an Orc guide to lead him through the woods. When an unexpected storm hits, the two of them take shelter and learn a little bit about each other.





	The Courier

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an anthology series, where you won't need to read the other entries to understand the individual stories. The universe is consistent between entries, but the only outside information will be in the form of background continuity and easter eggs for hawk-eyed readers. Enjoy!

    Lucius was struck by the sudden revelation that he had no idea where he was going.

    Dry leaves and twigs crackled beneath his feet as he continued through the forest, thin rays of sunlight streaming down through the blanket of foliage above. The stream to his right murmured along, water rushing past the mighty, thick trees that surrounded him, stretching far into the sky above just as they had for the many lifetimes before his own. Spring breezes split the still air, carrying with it the thin scents of moss and mud. Lucius had never been this deep into the woods. He’d never been this far away from home, either.

    His guide, thankfully, seemed to know her way through the trees far better than he did. Lucius had never seen an orc in person before, but she seemed to look quite similar to a normal human woman. Her body spilled out from her outfit, nothing more than a black, one-piece leotard, lovingly adorned with a golden trim and spirals that swirled all along her chest and belly. The only other pieces of clothes she wore were stockings that crept to her thighs and long gloves that came to her elbows, similarly made out of her leotard’s stretchy material and possessing those ornate, golden designs where they came to a stop. The differences that there were, of course, were blatantly obvious; her skin was a deep, orange hue, and the hair that flowed down her back was the color of lava. Standing nearly three heads taller than Lucius, it was difficult to make out the finer details of her face, but her more porcine features were apparent. Her nose was a stubby snout, and a single tusk peeked out from her bottom lip. Something about her reminded Lucius of what he imagined royalty from a far off place to look like: tall, well-fed, and, judging from the size of the axe she was carrying and the rippling muscles he could occasionally see beneath her thick layer of fat, powerful.

    Taking in all of the unfamiliar sights and sounds of the woods was almost overwhelming, and in the brief, still silences of the woods, Lucius had realized that he’d been so transfixed that he hadn’t bothered to say a word since they’d entered. It didn’t seem to bother the orc, as far as he could tell. She continued alongside him with muted determination, skating over tangled roots and felled logs as though she was on a footpath, never once stumbling or losing her footing as they wandered deeper into the trees. Still, it was important to remember his manners. Just because he’d been lost in his own thoughts didn’t give him a valid reason to remain silent throughout the entire trip.

    “My apologies, miss,” he said. “But I don’t believe that I ever gave you my name.”

    The orc stopped in her tracks, cheering and pumping her fists in the air with a newfound vigor. A flock of draca in the trees above took wing, fluttering up past the leaves and into the open sky. Whether it was to distract himself from her sudden outburst or from a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something about that bothered Lucius. Draca, from the bestiaries that he’d read, were not the type of birds to be spooked off by loud noises. Not even the booming, boisterous laughter of his orc guide should have been enough to scare them.

    “Yes!” The orc looked down to face him, a wide smile spreading across her cheeks. “Bezi was worried that you would be one of those shy humans. Never talk. So boring!”

    Lucius extended a hand. “Not at all, miss. Lucius of Braybuff.”

    She took his hand into her own, crushing his fingers in her palm and shaking it hard enough to make his body quake. “Bezi.”

    Lucius pulled away after a few agonizing moments, flicking his wrist back and forth as though he could shake the pain from his fingertips. There was a clearing just ahead, a small ring set into the middle of the forest where the open fields gave way to a hole in the leaves above, skies streaming down onto the grasses below. They continued forward, Lucius stumbling for a moment after tangling his boot in the brambles of the undergrowth. The leathers of his tunic scraped against the tree he collided with, marking the solid brown jerkin with thin scuff marks. He prayed that Bezi’s lack of a reaction meant that she hadn’t seen anything. Guide or not, Lucius had no intentions of making himself look as clueless as he was.

    “The barkeep didn’t hesitate to sing your praises,” he said, trying to distract from his stumble. “She told me that you were quite familiar with these woods.”

    Bezi nodded. “Lavrana. Good friend of Bezi. Bezi know forest from childhood. Much time playing here. Exploring. Many years with tribe before moving.”

    Lucius didn’t answer, opting instead to focus on entering the clearing. After all of the time they’d spent walking on such uneven, overgrown ground, his legs felt as though they were on fire. He needed to rest, and he hoped that Bezi felt the same. A lone stump stood at the edge of the grass, just big enough to sit down on, and Lucius finally took the chance to relax. The air was cool, and suddenly still, not enough of a breeze to blow back a single strand of his hair. It was a nice enough day, and Lucius silently wished that he could have been back at home to enjoy it.

    “Lucius is with the king, yes?”

    He snapped out of his trance, staring up at Bezi. She didn’t appear to be interested in sitting down, her stomach only mere inches away from Lucius’s face. Personal space must not have been much of a tenet of orc culture, the heat pouring off of her body feeling like a furnace against his cheeks. Still, he felt as though it would have been a bit rude to ask her to back up. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know better, and it wasn’t as though she was uncomfortably warm. In the back of his mind, he almost thought that it was nice. But that that wasn't relevant.

    “Of course I’m not with the king.” Lucius gestured to himself, flicking his hands over his cheap set of armor. “I don’t appear to be a prince, do I?”

    “Lucius’s sheath. It has seal of king.”

    He instinctively clutched at his scabbard, feeling for all the world like a guilty child caught stealing sweets. “It was a _gift_ from the king, yes. He hired me as a courier to bring news of an armistice between Braybuff and Tremynydd.”

    Bezi simply continued to look through Lucius, eyes boring a hole through his chest.

    “He wouldn’t dare send one of his own men. Going under the banner of a warring nation against those savages in the mountain is a death sentence. I was chosen, I imagine, because there was a need for someone unassuming to—”

    With a mighty roar, the blade of Bezi’s axe came down upon him, fast enough that Lucius knew he only had enough time to watch it fall. He shut his eyes, waiting for the final burst of pain before his life escaped him. But the axe, instead, zipped past his temple, the sound of it slicing through the air nearly enough to pierce his eardrums. The sharp edge buried itself in something behind him with a sickening crack, audibly traveling well through to the forest floor. Lucius’s head snapped around, against his better judgement, mind foggy as he tried to process what had happened.

    At his back, a colossal spider the size of a sheep lay cleaved in two, the axe having sliced through the armored carapace in a single strike. Bezi anchored herself into the ground and wrenched her weapon out from the undergrowth, a thick, viscous slime now coating the shining bit of the axe. Lucius suddenly felt ill; he had a strong stomach, and the gore of the scene before him didn’t bother him. It was the realization of what had been silently lurking behind him, completely without his knowledge, that made him feel so small.

    “Gods,” he said.

    “ _Blessings_ of Gods!” Bezi stared down at her kill, beaming with pride. “Damhan meat will provide enough for feasting. Bezi kills, Bezi harvests, Bezi and Lucius will eat!”

    Lucius tried not to let his voice tremble, now so obviously out of his element. “There should be no need for that. I have enough rations for the both of us.”

    “Lucius is small,” Bezi said. “Big give food to small. Strong give food to weak. Bezi is guide for Lucius. Bezi will harvest damhan meat. Lucius must learn surroundings.”

    “We won’t have time for a field dressing. Look.”

    Lucius raised a single finger into the air, pointing at the patch of open skies above. The once blue sky had faded to an overcast gray, coated in thick, dark clouds that stole away the last of the sunlight. There was a sudden dark chill in the air, no longer the gentle stillness of a spring day that it had been only moments before. How he hadn’t noticed earlier, he wasn’t sure — the weather had changed in an instant, but he had focused himself so intensely on Bezi and the spider that something so obvious hadn't even registered in his mind.

    “There’s a storm coming,” he said. “It’ll be upon us any second now. We need to find shelter.”

    Bezi thought for a moment, struggling with the idea of leaving the spider carcass to the wolves. “Bezi know good spot. Not far.”

    “Can we make it there in time?”

    Bezi simply nodded, charging deeper into the woods and leaving Lucius to follow behind her.

 

* * *

 

    It only took them a few minutes to reach the gaping maw of the cave, and not a moment too soon. Bolts of lightning split the clouds, thunder booming and reverberating along the stone floor. Drops of rain poured freely through the cover of leaves above, splashing hard against the ground and splattering into smaller droplets that left thin, dark trails along the rocks. Lucius, in a rare moment of clarity, had grabbed an armful of tangled undergrowth before they’d entered. With the two of them only set a few feet into the cave, it would serve to make a decent fire. It wasn’t going to burn for long, but it was better than the alternative of nothing. He pulled his tinderbox from his satchel, fingertips brushing up against the sealed letter and food rations he was carrying, and struck flint against firesteel until he saw billowing plumes of smoke.

    Bezi took a seat next to him, watching intently as he stoked the flames and retrieved a small pot and wooden bowl from his pack. The rations he’d purchased, what little there were, were only ever intended to last one person until morning. Lucius broke his lone fillet of dried fish into chunks, tossing them into the pot behind a sprig of some foreign herb he’d found in the market, praying that it would at least taste decent. The last bit of food that he had were only two small potatoes, both of which he hastily diced with his unused sword while he tried to ignore the thoughts of how ridiculous such an action looked and felt. But into the pot they went too, along with the contents of his waterskin, and he placed the vessel over the open flames. It was a bit of a sad stew, to be certain, but Lucius had long since been accustomed to food shortages. It would have to do.

    Soon, the smell of fish and sharp thyme rose from the pot, the air thick with the herbal scents and sounds of the bubbling soup perched over the flames. Bezi hadn’t said a word since he’d lit the fire, simply transfixed as she watched him work.

    “Lucius can cook?” she asked.

    He laughed. “I should hope so. Back home, this was my job.”

    Lucius snatched up his bowl, dipping the lip of it into the stew and collecting a tiny, fragrant portion inside of it. If nothing else, he was thankful that he’d remembered to at least pack some utensils. He silently cursed himself for being smart enough to bring a spoon, yet dumb enough to forget about a knife, figuring that his gifted sword would be more than suitable for any cutting needs. But he did, at least, have his spoon, and he raised it to his lips with a mouthful of soup inside of it. It washed over his tongue, hot enough to nearly scald him, but bringing with it a surprising amount of flavor for market rations. It desperately screamed for salt, but the herb he’d added seemed to bring with it a foreign, floral taste of lemons and mint. It wasn’t bad. Far from it, in fact, and certainly good enough to share.

    “Here,” he said, setting the bowl down beside him. “You can have what’s left in the pot. You’ve at least earned that much.”

    Bezi shook her head. “Bezi should not.”

    “You saved me from that spider. Please, I insist. The least I could do to show my thanks is give you a meal.”

    “Bezi was doing job,” she said. Her stomach growled, betraying her feigned disinterest.

    Lucius took another spoonful of stew, raising it up as high as he could to try to reach her lips. “And cooking is _my_ job. Here, eat. Say ‘ahh’.”

    Even in spite of his viewing angle being so low, Lucius could see Bezi’s orange cheeks flare a red hue, her breaths suddenly shallow as she stared at the spoon in front of her. She moved as though she was about to say something, but couldn’t seem to find her words. Instead, she slowly moved her mouth down towards the spoon, gently taking it between her lips and swallowing the lot of the soup. Lucius drew it away, expectantly watching for her reaction.

    “What do you think?” he asked. “Not bad?”

    “Good.” Bezi’s voice trembled, eyes suddenly flooded with tears. “Tasty.”

    Lucius scooted himself next to her, body acting of his own accord as he placed a reassuring hand on her back. “Hey, hey, what’s the matter? It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

    She laughed, wiping at the corner of her eye. “Not bad. Happy. Nobody give Bezi food before. Very special.”

    “What? I can’t be the first person to ever share a meal with you.”

    A long, shaky breath rushed through her lips, Bezi staring into the fire as though it would help her calm down. “Other orcs call Bezi runt. Bezi is small. Weak. Orcs strong. Big. Kill and eat lots. Fight all day, get scars. Bezi not have any. No friends, no family. Tribe not want Bezi anymore. Tribe say runts leave forever, stay with humans. More food for not-runts, not-runts get bigger and stronger. No food for Bezi. Not want Bezi.”

    Lucius sighed, patting her on the back. “You’re an outcast, then.”

    Bezi solemnly nodded, leaning into Lucius’s body. She felt heavy, but something inside of him didn’t want him to pull away. He moved himself even closer to her, not leaving so much as an inch of space between them. Heat poured from her body in waves, and Bezi wrapped her arm around Lucius to press him against her, forcing him to rest his head against her ribs. There was a brief flash of concern in his mind over the soup getting cold, but it didn’t linger for more than a moment, disappearing in a cloud of thoughts that all flailed to think of how to cheer her up.

    “I will not pretend as though I know how orcs live,” he said, finally deciding on what to say. “But I know that you are much bigger and stronger than any human I’ve ever known. If that is what they wish to shun you for, even in spite of how easily you protect others, and how you've made friends with humans, then perhaps they don’t deserve to have you around.” Lucius wasn’t sure how much of what he said was true; he’d only known her for a day, but his words came as though he were speaking to an old friend. She did save his life, after all. “Apologies. I should not be so forward.”

    A small smile finally crept onto Bezi’s face, her voice steady once more. “Lucius good. Kind.”

    “Please, do not mention it. It is simple common courtesy. I’d much rather share a meal and a good word than let you spend the night famished and sad.”

    Lucius turned his attention back to the bubbling pot, forgotten amidst all of the conversation. “And, speaking of a meal, you are still more than welcome to help yourself to the rest of the stew. I have already taken my share. But, um, I do only have one bowl. So you may have to eat from the pot, and you could scald yourself on the metal, so—”

    His ramblings were cut short by the sudden sensation of Bezi firmly pressing her lips against his own, hands gripping him tightly by his shoulders to steady the two of them. Lucius couldn’t think. Blood buzzed in his ears as his body began to move of its own volition, cupping Bezi’s face in his palms as he returned her kiss. His better judgement got the better of him, and Lucius pulled himself away.

    "Bezi?"

    "Lucius special," she said, staring down at him through her half-lidded gaze. "Lucius give Bezi food. Lucius kind. Bezi want give thanks."

    She kissed him again, more passion and confidence behind her motions this time, and Lucius felt a switch inside of himself flip. Her massive form trembled against his own, breathless, struggling not to let out a sound when Lucius’s tongue invaded her mouth, overpowering her own and taking as much of a lead as he could. A single tusk prodded up into his lip, hard enough for it to sting. It was all he could do to hope that it wasn’t his own inexperience that made his every motion feel so awkward, but Bezi hadn’t seemed to notice nor care. Her muscles rippled under her skin as she held him close, shivering against his body, the heat of the flames rolling around the mouth of the cave.

    “Lucius kind,” she said, voice little more than a whisper. “Cute.”

    Without so much as a warning, she dropped her hands to his waist, lifting his body up to plop him down onto her lap. It was a significantly better position, Lucius thought; his head finally came up past her chest, and he barely needed to crane his neck upward to meet her lips. Her fingers continued to skate along his body, running trails down his back with all of the tenderness that an orc could muster, pulling him closer until he was flush with her belly. A quiet grunt spilled out from Bezi’s lips, Lucius peppering her neck with kisses and taking her burning skin into his mouth. Every breath was a haggard huff, the rapid rising and falling of her stomach grinding against Lucius’s rapidly-hardening cock. He couldn’t wait another moment longer and, judging by the labored breathing of the orc woman in front of him, neither could she.

    Lucius nearly clawed at his belt, raw instinct screaming for him to peel his pants away from his body. He’d scarcely had time to loosen the first notch before Bezi hooked her thumbs into his waistband, tugging them down over his legs hard enough to split their sides. His cock sprung forth, out into the open air, standing proudly as it prodded into Bezi’s stomach. There was a strange expression painted on her face — one of giddy, grateful anticipation that wanted to pretend like it was cool and seductive — and she leaned back against the rock wall behind her, tugging the hem of her leotard to one side. A thin, glistening trail drew itself along as she exposed her sex, the plump, puffy lips of her labia catching the light of the fire in the sheen of her juices. Lucius didn’t dare to wait a moment longer, sliding himself between her powerful thighs to line himself up. The head of his dick slowly pushed its way into her mound, engulfing itself in white-hot heat, before he bucked his hips.

    The feeling was more than overwhelming, Bezi’s walls wrapping tightly around his cock, trembling as the length of his shaft moved deeper and deeper inside of her. It was only a matter of moments before their hips slowly came together, all of the softness of Bezi’s body pressing against him like a thick, warm blanket. It was as though she was melting against him, all of her stiff muscles loosening against his touch, relaxing her entire form for him. Lucius didn’t dare to move. The way he felt now, how strongly he had to resist the urge to cum just from putting it in, didn’t give him much confidence to keep going. Bezi raised her hips into the air, desperately trying to rock herself against his member as her patience wore thin. That was all of the motivation that he needed, pulling back to bury himself inside of her once more.

    To his credit, Lucius did consider trying to go slow and gently ramping his way up, but plans always have a funny way of falling through at the most critical of moments. The pace he’d set was grueling, raw instinct lording over his rational thoughts. A torrent of low moans gushed their way out of Bezi’s mouth, her body bouncing and quaking in time with every thrust of Lucius’s hips. Soft heat enveloped the tips of his fingers as he sank them into her thighs, trying to pull them towards himself as though it would let him go deeper inside of her. His head swam through a mire of clouded thoughts, losing himself in her figure.

    “Bezi hot,” she said, voice shaking. “Body hot.”

    Lucius could barely think, let alone reply. “I can’t hold back for much longer, Bezi.”

    There was a sudden pressure behind him as Bezi locked her ankles around his back, pulling him close and holding him tightly against her. He could barely move, constricted at his sides by thighs that threatened to crush his ribs, but he kept his desperate pace going. The sounds of slapping hips rang out around the stone walls of the cave, echoing around them in tandem with their animalistic moans and grunts, spilling out into the storm outside. With the last of his willpower finally drained, watching Bezi’s blushing face as he pounded himself inside of her, Lucius finally dissolved into his pleasure and came.

    “Lucius!”

    Thunder crashed as the seed spilled from his throbbing cock, flooding Bezi’s womb with every single drop that it could spare. She choked on a desperate cry, body shaking against the force of her own orgasm, juices spilling freely from her lips and down to her rear. Finally remembering to breathe, Lucius slowly pulled himself free, only now realizing that he’d finished inside of her. With a deep sigh and a shiver, Bezi slowly relaxed herself once more. Her eyelids fell, and a quiet snore came up past her lips, already deep in her slumber mere moments after they'd stopped. Funny as it was to see her fall asleep so quickly, Lucius couldn’t deny that he, too, was in desperate need of some rest. He lay down on top of her massive form, snuggling into her body, and let himself drift off as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around him.

 

* * *

 

    Morning was upon them soon enough, and the two of them packed up their makeshift camp without much event, continuing onward to the edge of the forest. A few hours passed as they wandered on, all of the greenery of the woods starting to look the exact same as everything that they’d already walked by. But true to her word, the trees slowly started to part, and Lucius could spot a small town at the bottom of a hill, deep in the shadow of a mountain pass. Westfield. The last stop before Tremynydd. The roads and skies were clear, and the final stretch would be safe travels. He wouldn't need his guide any longer.

    “Well,” he said, looking off into the horizon. “I suppose this is goodbye, then.”

    Bezi stooped down, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug that squeezed the air from his lungs. “Bezi will miss Lucius.”

    “Hopefully you won’t be missing me for long.” Lucius coughed, his breath apparently not wanting to come back. “Tremynydd is only a day’s walk from here. After I deliver news of the armistice, I’ll come straight back for you. Ask Lavrana to save me a stool once you get back to the tavern, will you?”

    “Lucius — Lucius means it?”

    “Of course. I can’t have you thinking that the fish soup I made was the best I could do, can I? I’ll have to make you a real meal, with some proper supplies. Nothing but the finest. And no spider meat, either.”

    With that, and a final goodbye kiss, Lucius continued on towards Westfield, his pack feeling significantly heavier than it had just a moment ago. He could only make it a few dozen paces before he turned around to see Bezi happily waving him off, arms flailing in the air as he went. Lucius waved back to her, a small smile creeping onto his face, and took his first few steps down the hill.

    He was going to need to buy a lot of groceries.


End file.
